


The Sun for The Moon

by CryptidBane (Impetus)



Series: Quiet [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Last words, M/M, Parabatai, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impetus/pseuds/CryptidBane
Summary: The Owl was right, and Magnus understands what Alec refuses to accept.





	The Sun for The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t read this if you’re looking for something with a happy ending.

Jace is the sun: golden, powerful, and impossible to ignore. He fights with the surety of a new day, blazing and beautiful as it comes and washes away the demons that linger in the dark.

Alec wonders what it’s like to shine like he does. He’s spent so much of his life basking in the sun and none of it knowing what it’s like to make the world brighter.

The rune carved into his hip and the blood that runs through his veins, tie him to the sun. It’s been there forever and Alec can’t say when he stopped looking for it.

Magnus is the moon: hypnotic, coy, and there to shine on those who may be lost in the shadows. His magic forms shapes in the darkness like moonbeams shining through trees. 

Alec does not know what he is. He is neither the sun nor the moon, long since condemned to watch them from below and _want_. Caught between two celestial beings who call him into their orbit. His parabatai and his something. His lover? 

It is this confusion, this fear of the dark, that Alec fails to grasp. It is the familiarity of a bright morning that throws him into panic as the sun disappears behind clouds.

So he pleads and begs the moon to help him bring back the new day. The moon, who loves this beautiful world that thinks nothing of itself, acquiesces. If Alec asks, Magnus will always give.

***

So Magnus stands in Edom. Asmodeus asks for an impossible price, and Magnus says no.

“Anything else,” Magnus pleads.

“You would let Alec lose Jace because of your selfishness?”

Magnus looks away. 

*** 

It’s the final stand, and through every sacrifice, Magnus finally steps forth to right the earth tipped off its axis.

The sun for the moon. Hardly a fair trade, Magnus thinks. Jace has people waiting for him, Magnus has a throne in hell. The throne even comes with shackles. Lucky him.

The deed is done. From the ashes of a crumbling sky, Jace is reborn. Alec, all beautiful eyes, turns to say thank you with kisses and copper _I love you’s_.

Magnus does not rise to his affections. Each movement of ringed hands and decorated shoulders is slow and lethargic. There is no grace or fancy. Instead there is something resigned. The sky, once clear, the full moon guiding him, is cloudy and dim. 

Alec reaches out again. The distance is too great to close as Magnus sinks to the ground. 

Magnus smiles. The curve of lips plays across his face and Alec wants to smooth away the lines they cut. As if knowing Alec’s thoughts, loud as they are, Magnus shakes his head.

No time to bask. 

A low breath escapes chapping lips as he waits to burn. Everything. Magnus knows that everything Alec asks for was his to give. The day for a moonless night. One last thing he could do for his beautiful Alexander.

“Magn—.”

“Be happy.” 

No amount of nobility can stop Magnus from screaming as fire consumes him whole.

Then, it is quiet. 

Alec inhales, air sharp and cold.

Jace comes to stand at his side. Golden light blinds Alec and leaves a dry taste in his mouth.

Magnus is gone, and now there is nothing left for Alec when the night comes.

***

**Author's Note:**

> This is angst that I just needed to get out. I’m eternally frustrated by the teasing of what Magnus would do for Alec and how insecure he is in that regard. 
> 
> Magnus isn’t blameless in the troubles they face, but I can’t imagine that the Owl’s words meant nothing to him. So I needed to write about it.
> 
> If you just want to yell with me, please hit me up on tumblr or on twitter @CryptidBane


End file.
